gleejourneycontinuesfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Songs Covered on Glee: The Journey Continues
This page should be updated ''after ''an episode airs. A *'Animal '''by ''Ke$ha. ''Sung by Katie with Chloe and Jasmine in Behind These Hazel Eyes *'All I Want For Christmas Is You 'by ''Mariah Carey. ''Sung by Harrison and Stevie in An Exciting Xmas *'Airplanes 'by ''B.O.B. ft Hayley Williams. ''Sung by Harrison and Katie in Rehearsals B *'Behind These Hazel Eyes 'by ''Kelly Clarkson. ''Sung by Jen in Behind These Hazel Eyes *'Beautiful Monster 'by ''Ne Yo. ''Sung by Tim in SMS *'Blue Christmas 'by ''Celine Dion. ''Sung by Chloe in An Exciting Xmas *'Bubbly 'by ''Colbie Caillat. ''Sung by Zach in S.E.X.Y. *'Buttons 'by ''The Pussycat Dolls. ''Sung by Jasmine, Jen and New Directions Girls in S.E.X.Y. C *'Call Me Maybe 'by ''Carly Rae Jepsen. ''Sung by Katie, Chloe and Jasmine in Bombshell *'Can't Stand It 'by ''Nevershoutnever. ''Sung by Stevie in Bombshell *'Call My Name 'by ''Cheryl Cole. ''Sung by Charity and Jen in Flash Mob *'California Girls 'by ''Katy Perry. ''Sung by Charity, Jacob and Tommy in Quinn II *'Coming Home Part II 'by ''Skylar Grey. ''Sung by Blaine and Brittany in Coming Out *'Coming Up Strong 'by ''Karmin. ''Sung by Stevie with New Directions in Coming Out *'Cooler Than Me 'by ''Mike Posner. ''Sung by The Warblers in S.E.X.Y. D *'Drink To That (Cheers) 'by ''Rihanna. ''Sung by the 1st Generation of New Directions in SMS *'Dark Side 'by ''Kelly Clarkson. ''Sung by Nine Lives in Sextionals *'Don't Forget 'by ''Demi Lovato. ''Sung by The Clique in Sextionals *'Don't Hold Your Breath 'by ''Nicole Scherzinger. ''Sung by Heidi in Coming Out *'Dressin' Up 'by ''Katy Perry. ''Sung by Stevie and Harrison in Nobody's Perfect E *'Everyday 'from ''High School Musical. ''Sung by New Directions in Behind These Hazel Eyes *'Edge Of Glory 'by ''Lady Gaga. ''Sung by the Cast of DisneyTastic in Rehearsals F *'Finally Falling 'by ''Victoria Justice ft. Avan Jogia. ''Sung by Junette and New Directions in S.E.X.Y. *'Fine By Me 'by ''Andy Grammer. ''Sung by Alex and Justin in Nobody's Perfect G *'Girlfriend 'by ''Avril Lavigne. ''Sung by Charity, Jen and Jacob in Bombshell *'Gold Forever 'by ''The Wanted. ''Sung by Blaine and Jen in S.E.X.Y. H *'Higher 'by ''The Saturdays. ''Sung by New Directions Girls in Coming Out *'Hangover 'by ''Taio Cruz ft. Flo Rida. ''Sung by Jen and Junette with the Cheerio's in Undead Ohio I *'I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus 'by ''Jackson 5. ''Sung by Zach and Junette in An Exciting Xmas J K L *'Love The Way You Lie Part II (Ballad Version) 'by ''Rihanna. ''Sung by Katie with New Directions in Sextionals *'Looks Like Sex 'by ''Mike Posner. ''Sung by New Directions Boys in S.E.X.Y. *'Love Me For Me 'by ''Cher Lloyd. ''Sung by Charity in Nobody's Perfect M *'Mine 'by ''Taylor Swift. ''Sung by Katie in Viva La Vida *'Moves Like Jagger 'by ''Maroon 5. ''Sung by New Directions in S.E.X.Y. *'Milkshake 'by ''Kelis. ''Sung by New Directions in S.E.X.Y. N O *'One Of The Boys 'by ''Katy Perry. ''Sung by Harrison in Quinn II P *'Payphone 'by ''Maroon 5. ''Sung by Joey in Behind These Hazel Eyes *'Potential Breakup Songs 'by ''Ally & AJ. ''Sung by Lesa in SMS *'Part of Me 'by ''Katy Perry. ''Sung by Harrison in Quinn II *'Pearl 'by ''Katy Perry. ''Sung by Katie in Coming Out *'Princess of China 'by ''Coldplay ft. Rihanna. ''Sung by Harrison and Stevie in Rehearsals Q R *'Right Here, Right Now 'from ''High School Musical. ''Sung by Chloe and Tim in SMS *'Runaway Baby 'by ''Bruno Mars. ''Sung by Harrison in Coming Out *'Riot 'by ''Three Days Grace. ''Sung by Junette in Nobody's Perfect S *'Sorry For Party Rocking 'by ''LMFAO. ''Sung by Tim, Tommy and Zach in Bombshell *'Sparks 'by ''Cover Drive. ''Sung by Joey and Junette in Bombshell *'Send It On 'by ''Miley Cyrus, Demi Lovato, Selena Gomez & The Jonas Brothers. ''Sung by New Directions in Viva La Vida *'Stephen 'by ''Ke$ha. ''Sung by Chuck in Behind These Hazel Eyes *'Super Bass 'by ''Nicki Minaj. ''Sung by Amy in Sextionals *'Shake It Out 'by ''Florence + The Machine. ''Sung by Katie in Coming Out *'Santa Claus Is Coming Town 'by ''Bruce Springsteen. ''Sung by New Direction in An Exciting Xmas *'Santa Baby 'by ''Eartha Kitt feat. Henri René. ''Sung by Brittany, Heidi and Quinn in An Exciting Xmas *'Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You) 'by ''Kelly Clarkson. ''Sung by Heidi and Holly in Undead Ohio *'Shut Up And Drive 'by ''Rihanna. ''Sung by New Directions with Santana and Brittany in Undead Ohio *'Small Bump 'by ''Ed Sheeran. ''Sung by Tim with Joey and Harrison in Nobody's Perfect *'Skyscraper 'by ''Demi Lovato. ''Sung by Junette in Nobody's Perfect T *'Teenage Dream 'by ''Katy Perry. ''Sung by Zach and Junette in Quinn II *'The One That Got Away 'by ''Katy Perry. ''Sung by Chuck, Katie and Stevie in Quinn II U *'Umbrella 'by ''Rihanna. ''Sung by Harrison in Undead Ohio *'Under The Sun 'by ''Cheryl. ''Sung by New Directions, (minus Katie, Chloe, Joey, Zach and Jen) Santana and Brittany in Undead Ohio V *'Viva La Vida 'by ''Coldplay. ''Sung by Chuck and The Clique in Viva La Vida W *'We're All In This Together 'from ''High School Musical. ''Sung by Chloe, Jacob, Jasmine and Tim in Viva La Vida *'What The Hell 'by ''Avril Lavigne. ''Sung by Sugar, Rachel and the 1st Generation of New Directions in SMS *'Who Am I Living For? 'by ''Katy Perry. ''Sung by Chloe and Quinn in Quinn II *'Wide Awake 'by ''Katy Perry. ''Sung by Stevie in Quinn II *'Who Knew 'by ''P!nk. ''Sung by Junette and Zach with New Directions in Sextionals *'White Christmas 'by ''Irving Berlin. ''Sung by Joey and Katie in An Exciting Xmas *'Where Have You Been 'by ''Rihanna. ''Sung by Tommy and Taylor in Rehearsals *'Where Them Girls At 'by ''David Guetta ft Nicki Minaj & Flo Rida. ''Sung by New Directions in Nobody's Perfect X Y *'You're The Reason 'by ''Victoria Justice. ''Sung by Katie and Joey in Flash Mob *'Your Love Is My Drug 'by ''Ke$ha. ''Sung by Harrison in SMS *'You Da One 'by ''Rihanna. ''Sung by Tommy and Amy in Rehearsals Z ## *'22 '''by ''Lily Allen. ''Sung by Lesa.